


Dolphin Kick

by myth720



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Future Fic, M/M, Pro Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth720/pseuds/myth720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette look at Haruka's journey to fulfilling his dreams, starting with his first tournament as a professional swimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little vignette about Haru's first and last races as a professional swimmer, and got carried away ^^;  
> It's not a birthday fic, but Makoto is a big part of Haru, so I'm happy to post this on his birthday. Happy Birthday Mako-chan ♥♥♥
> 
> Thanks Tainted as always for the quick beta ♥  
> And special thanks to Ladygt, who didn't mind all my questions on professional swimming and helped a lot. Thank you!! ♥

The first time he wins a tournament, Makoto is there. It's a small local university tournament and the stadium is nearly empty. All Haruka has to do is lift his eyes to the audience. Makoto is standing at the center of the empty stands, arms against a stone barrier, smiling down at him.  
Haruka smiles back softly before returning his attention to the commotion around him.  
  
Swimming without his friends is strange for Haruka, even scary. He wonders how his friends would react if he decided pursuing competitive swimming was not for him after all. Rin would be angry. He might even return all the way from Australia to shake some sense into him.  
  
Haruka is not sure he can make it. He feels uncomfortable, like a metal hand is gripping his insides and twisting it. He almost feels paralyzed. He's scared he's going to stop in the middle of the race again, with all the audience and his new, unfamiliar teammates and coaches glaring daggers at him. There's not one friendly face around; they are all just faces distorted with expectations and his body feels as heavy as a log.  
  
Not sure if he started too early or too late, he dives into the water. This water is cold and unwelcoming, lashing against him and undermining his streamline. He feels suffocated. This water will drag him down and carry him away. Makoto will cry.  
  
Suddenly, from the depth of the darkness below his struggling feet, he can see light emerging. An array of butterflies flies all around him, lighting the darkness and guiding his way. He smiles and follows. Not long after, a penguin joins the butterflies, cheerful as it pushes forward, dancing in the water. Haruka feels the water warming up, their hold on his feet loosen. He flip turns and starts his dolphin kick off the wall when he feels the water part forcefully, and he sees the orca swimming at his side, turning on its back and dashing forward, the strength pushes Haruka ahead. Haruka relaxes, his heart no longer gripped with fear, but pounding with excitement. He kicks forward in the water that feels more familiar now.   
  
When he reaches his goal, he gasps for air and lifts his goggles, slowly realizing he made it first. His new coaches surround him. "You started so slow, we thought we lost you," they tell him. "Suddenly at the turn you gained speed- it was almost as if you were possessed." He just nods at them, feeling ashamed of nearly giving up, but inside he feels so overjoyed, he can barely contain it. He was never alone; he will never swim alone again.   
  


* * *

His first big tournament is in Osaka. He comes fourth in the freestyle 50m race, but first in the 100m. He is still not completely down from the kick of adrenalin in his blood, when he's dazzled by flashes of cameras. He looks briefly around the audience as he dries himself with the towel. The attendance is full and he can't pin point anyone. He knows his parents are somewhere there. Rei and Nagisa will probably watch the recap on the news later at night. Makoto and his family should also be there somewhere... 

Zipping up his jersey, he's trying to find Makoto, but he's ushered quickly towards the podium to receive his medal. And once he's off the podium, a reporter grabs him for an interview. Haruka feels awkward. It's the first time and he's caught unprepared. Usually his coach does the talking for him, but now he's being interviewed separately.   
  
Haruka mumbles short answers and the audience falls into silence as he stumbles on a word. Then all of the sudden-  
  
"Haru-chan!!! Haru-chan!!!"   
  
Haruka and the reporters raise their heads when the persistent shouting reaches their ears. At the first level of seats, leaning against the metal bars, stand the Tachibana twins, frantically waving their hands at Haruka, while holding a sign, scribbled in childlike handwriting, it reads- "Good luck Haru-chan!"   
  
Haruka's rigid face relaxes into a soft smile and he raises his hand shyly in acknowledgement. He can see Makoto running down the steps to get to his young siblings, and Haruka easily spots the Tachibanas and his own parents sitting a few rows higher in the same area.   
  
"Who are these young fans?" the reporter asks, turning back to Haruka.   
  
"Family," he responds at once without second thought.   
  
The reporter turns to one of his assistants, asking him to fetch the children. Haruka answers another question until the assistant returns with the twins. The two dash at Haruka, hugging his waist. He rubs their heads fondly and raises his eyes to where Makoto stands. Makoto holds his palms together in apology, but Haruka just smiles.  
Ran acts like a star, answering the reporter's questions without getting confused. She enjoys being in front of the cameras.  
Ren is more shy. He clings to Haruka and clutches the edge of his jersey. He only nods or shakes his head at the questions, letting his sister do the talking. Haruka is relieved the twins grab the attention of the interview and no longer feels nervous or awkward. When the reporters thank the three of them, Haruka takes the children's hands and takes them with him inside the venue.

* * *

 If anyone wants to know Haruka's records, Rin is probably the person to ask. Even from Australia he keeps track of Haruka's development. Sometimes they exchange text messages, but Makoto is better at keeping in touch and with time, Haruka relies on Makoto to keep him updated about Rin. It's different than the last time Rin left. Now they are closer friends with a similar goal. Haruka learns of a swimming expedition to Australia after Makoto hears about it from Rin and decides to apply. He qualifies with not much obstacles and it becomes his first international tournament. 

  
There's something satisfying, like closing a circle, with his first international competition taking place at the same pool where he discovered his dream. He feels lighter now, no shadows binding him, and he manages to break a personal record and is close to guarantee himself a spot on the 2016 Japanese Olympic team. Haruka comes third, behind an Australian and an American and earns his first world medal. He returns to Japan with a higher profile than he left with. The word "prodigy" thrown around him, and he's starting to feel the pressure when his coach ushers him to a makeshift news conference at the airport.   
  
Finally free and ordered to go home and rest, Haruka can't wait to get away from all the hassle and commotion and dashes out to a train. Still with his suitcase and dressed in his track suit, he gets off the train one station before his stop.   
  
"I'm home," he smiles softly when Makoto opens the door. Makoto looks confused for a moment, but then his face lights up in a smile, just as Haruka pictured. "Welcome home, Haru," he says and helps Haruka with the luggage. "You did well. Congratulations," he adds. "I saw on TV."  
  
Haruka blushes and then grabs the suitcase from Makoto's hands. He unzips the top pocket and takes out the medal he stuffed in there quickly after the interview and hands it to Makoto, who looks at it in awe. "That's amazing, Haru!" He runs his fingers on the embossed decoration. "It's surprisingly heavy."   
  
"Keep it," Haruka says when Makoto returns the medal.   
  
"Eh?" Makoto blinks at him and Haruka takes the medal and motioned at him to lean forward. He slips the medal over Makoto's neck and touches it, pressing it against his chest.   
  
"It's for you," he says with a light smile.  
  
"But it's Haru's--" Makoto is silenced with a kiss and they end up making love with nothing but the bronze medal between them.  
  
It becomes a sort of a ritual whenever Haruka returns home from a tournament; perhaps a secret goal- to mark his boyfriend with as many medals from as many pools around the world he swims at. By the summer of 2016 the display space Makoto created for Haruka's medals considerably expands and Haruka's place on the Olympic team of Japan is secured and finalized. 

* * *

 Even with nearly two years of experience in international competitions and championships, the Olympics are like nothing Haruka had been to before. It's a bustling carnival, a media circus, and he can't feel more out of place if he tries. But when he dives into the water, he's released of every earthly thought. It's just the feel of the water, and the amazing presence of the swimmers lining up with him inside the water. The blood boils in his veins and he cuts through the water, pushing forward with everything he has. Everything he is, everything he was, everything he worked for - all concentrates at the tip of his fingers, in his stroke. 

  
His achievements are astounding. He makes it all the way to the finals in his first event - 200m freestyle. His forte, the 100m race, brings Japan a silver medal, ending decades long drought for the once swimming empire nation, and he's only a hundredth of a second shy of the bronze in the 50m.   
  
When he returns to Japan he's no longer an anonymous face only swimming enthusiasts know, but a national hero. The local media nicknames him the dolphin prince. There's a welcoming committee at the airport, but Haruka is more taken aback by all the regular people that have come to welcome him back to Japan, waving flags at him or just their hands, trying to reach out to him and congratulate him for a job well done. Flashes of cameras blind him, and most people use their phones to snap his pictures. He follows his teammates and waves at the crowd awkwardly, shakes hands of the people standing closer to him. Some girls are crying, some people try to get his signature or pose for a selfie with him. Haruka isn't even sure what is going on with all the commotion, he just wants to go home and soak in a cold water bath. 

* * *

  
The flight back to Japan was long, but the time he spends at the press conference feels even longer. He can no longer tell night from day and his body starts to feel heavy, he thinks he might collapse when he hurries to get up from his seat at the end.  
  
He stumbles out of the room, following blindly someone with a Japan jersey - he assumes it's his coach - who continues talking to him even though Haruka can't make up half of what he's saying. He just wants to get into the cab and go home.   
  
"Haru!" Someone slams a hand on his back, stopping him. He turns around to see Rin and a wave of guilt washes over him. Rin didn't qualify for the Olympics and hasn't contacted Haruka before, although he sent a line message to Makoto to pass on. Haruka doesn't know what to say so he just keeps his mouth closed. Rin's hand moves from Haruka's back to the silver medal he's still wearing around his neck. His fingers trace the embossing on the precious metal and then he clutches it.  
  
"It's heavier than regular silver medals, huh?" he asks as he feels it up with his palm.  
  
"Hn..." Haruka is still not sure what to do. He half expects Rin to burst into tears and yell at him, push him against the wall and cry into his chest. It was originally Rin's dream, after all, what right does Haruka have to take it from him?  
  
Rin doesn't do any of that. He just lets go of the medal, letting Haruka feel its weight again against his chest.  
  
He grins, baring his shark like teeth, almost menacing. "Good job. Congratulations, Haru," he says calmly and Haruka blinks in surprise.   
  
"I'll admit it all right, it's 1:0 to you, but next time you better watch your tail or I'll bite it off," he warns.   
  
"I'd like to see you try." Haruka shrugs him off with a light smile. He can't believe how relieved he feels that Rin isn't angry or hurt for losing to him the Olympic race. It's a load off his chest that he hasn't even realized he carried.  
  
"Now you better hurry up and show it to Makoto." Still grinning, Rin points his thumb behind him and Haru raises his eyes, surprised to see Makoto stepping in behind Rin.   
  
"Congratulations, Haru!" Makoto beams at him, tilting his head. "Welcome back."  
  
Haruka nods. "I'm home," he replies softly and blushes as he thinks of replacing the visitor tag Makoto wears around his neck with the Olympic medal.

* * *

The weeks following the Olympics are surreal. There seems to be no trace left of Haruka's old life. He's recognized by everyone wherever he goes, his face is looking back at him from every newsstand and he's often invited for interviews and talk shows and featured on sports news. He understands it's the price he must pay to be able to fulfill his dream, but he misses the days he felt free. He turns down most interviews and focuses his all on his training.

* * *

  
As Haruka becomes busy with his new life, Makoto becomes busy with his studies. For a while they barely have time to do more than text each other. They try to make time in the weekends to see each other, but Haruka's schedule is quick to fill with training camps and overseas expeditions, while Makoto heads towards his exams.   
  
When he returns to Japan a day early than expected, Haruka decides to make a surprise visit to Makoto's apartment. There's no answer and Haruka uses the spare key Makoto gave him to put his luggage inside. He has a good guess where to go. Makoto often frequents the corner cafe to study.    
  
The cafe seems full and Haruka looks around the tables, when he suddenly sees the smiling face he was longing to see. But Makoto's smile isn't directed at him. He's sitting at a table of six and smiling as he goes over the textbook with another guy. With a start, Haruka realizes he doesn't know any of Makoto's friends. He's an outsider, looking at Makoto in a social circle he's not a part of, like witnessing a side of Makoto that he doesn't know. It's a strange, unpleasant feeling and he starts to walk away.  
  
"Haru?" He stops and turns around when he hears Makoto calling him. Makoto leaves the table and rushes over to Haruka. "I thought you were returning tomorrow!" He smiles, and Haruka's stomach flutters. It's the smile Makoto reserves only for him.   
  
He just nods, feeling too self-conscious. Makoto's friends and some people from other tables stare at them. They probably recognize Haruka in some way. He wonders if Makoto wasn't going to introduce him.  
  
"Ah, let me introduce you to my friends," Makoto says cheerfully.   
  
As he thought, Makoto's friends know him. They're not swimming enthusiasts but they heard about him, especially from Makoto. The two girls in the group giggle and jokingly wonder if he has a girlfriend. One of the guys blows out smoke from his cigarette and replies in Haruka's stead that swimming is his girlfriend. He quips some joke Haruka heard a lot before about swimmers shaving all their body hairs and wants to know if it's true swimmers aren't allowed to have sex before tournaments. Makoto groans at the intrusive questions and Haruka decides he doesn't like Makoto's new friends very much.  
  
"They're not that bad," Makoto apologizes once they finally leave the cafe and head back to Makoto's place. "They were just nervous to finally meet you, Haru." He chuckles.  
  
"You smell of smoke," Haruka mutters in response and side-glances up at him.   
  
Makoto giggles again. "Then I guess I should shower..." he opens the door to his room. "Want to join?"  
  
He does.   
  
They spend the rest of the evening in bed, and Makoto only gets up once to order a late night pizza.  
  
"I'm sorry; you were studying for an exam..." Haruka apologizes once they sit to eat, propped against the bed. The textbooks serve as a pizza stand on the table.  
  
Makoto shakes his head. "I still have a few days left. Tomorrow..." He puts one greasy finger in his mouth as he ponders. "Hmm, I was planning to go to the airport to see you so I don't really have any plans."  
  
Haruka is glad he managed to get on the early flight. It meant they have a whole day to spend together. He couldn't even remember when the last was. His eyes drop on the display Makoto made for the medals and awards. There's no room left even in the glass cabinet.   
  
"Haru, you're really amazing," Makoto says as though reading Haruka's mind. "I'm gonna need to find a bigger apartment." He giggles at his own joke.  
  
Haruka takes a last bite from the pizza and puts the half eaten crust back in the tray. When he leans back, shoulder brushing against Makoto's arm, he quietly lets out, "Let's move in together."  
  
"Eh?" The pizza drops from Makoto's hand. He blinks at Haruka. "Are you serious?"  
  
Haruka nods. He's never been more sure of anything in his life as he's sure he wants to see Makoto's face every night when he returns home.   
  
Makoto looks hesitant and Haruka turns to him, casually resting his hand on Makoto's hip. "If you don't want to, if it's in the way of your studies, then never m--"  
  
"No!" Makoto cuts him off. "I want to!" he insists. "I want to live with Haru..." He smiles. "I'm just really happy."  
  
Haruka smiles, relieved. "Me too." He pushes himself against Makoto's large body, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Tomorrow let’s look at apartments."

* * *

  
When they sit at the real estate office they realize how different they are. When the realtor asks what apartment they are looking for, Makoto says two bedrooms.  
  
"One bedroom is fine isn't it?" Haruka asks and Makoto smiles nervously.   
  
"One bedroom, and a living dining kitchen room..." Makoto reluctantly agrees.  
  
Haruka wants a Japanese style room; Makoto wants western style with flooring. Haruka wants an old bathroom, Makoto insists on a modern one.  
  
"A modern bath is more spacious, no??" Makoto looks at Haruka.   
  
The athlete blushes lightly. "But you can feel the water more in the old tub," he mumbles.  
  
The realtor looks at one, then the other and wonders why they want to share an apartment at all.   
  
Eventually they pick a two bedroom apartment with a living dining kitchen room. One room is a Japanese style tatami room and the rest are all western style with flooring. The bathroom is modern, but the tub is shorter and deeper, resembling an older Japanese bath. Haruka spends exactly one night on the futon in the Japanese bedroom, before he relocates permanently to Makoto's room and the Japanese room becomes the study room.   
  
One week after they move in together, Haruka wonders why they hadn't done that from the start. Even if Makoto is gone for his part time job, even if Haruka is away all day for training, being able to see Makoto's face in person just once a day, being able to touch him, calms his heart in ways he cannot describe. Like magic.   
  
One month after they move in together, it feels so natural as though they had never lived apart. 

* * *

  
When they graduate, Makoto passes qualifications to become a swimming teacher, but finding a full time job isn't easy. When he finally lands a full time job as an assistant coach at a middle school, he's sent for a level 3 course and qualifies as a coach. Although not his original intention, he ends up on the supporting side of competitive swimming.   
  
Haruka comes to watch Makoto's first race. As a local middle school tournament it doesn't grab much attention and the audience is quite empty except for small groups of parents who came to root for their children. He sits away from them, all alone, wearing a baseball cap. It's strange for him to watch a competition from the sidelines and remember the short days he was part of that scene. It feels strange to see the pool glittering from above and not being able to feel the water. But soon he's completely enthralled - not by the pool, not by the competitive young children, but by a side of Makoto he's never seen before.   
  
Makoto is an assistant coach, but in charge of the first year boys and girls teams. Makoto, who's usually clumsy and a little insecure - sometimes even a pushover, appears to be in complete control of the game. Haruka regrets sitting so far up. He wants to have a better look at this transformation. It's as though Makoto pressed on a switch. Haruka had only seen him switching like that when he's gaming.   
  
The parents turn to Haruka in surprise when he joins them at the lower rows. He looks too young to be a parent; they assume he's an older brother and ask who he's come to root for.  
  
"The coach," he mumbles, tilting his head at Makoto's direction.   
  
"Oh the new assistant, Tachibana-kun?" The mothers seem to be taken with Makoto. They continue asking Haruka questions and he answers shortly but politely. He's careful not to answer anything too personal.   
  
"You look familiar," one of them suddenly tells him and he shifts in his seat. He knows at least a few of them already recognized him. They don't bother him and when the relay starts they all focus on cheering for the children. One of the mothers gives him a flag and he awkwardly joins their cheering.   
  
Makoto finishes loading the children on the bus when Haruka appears before him.   
  
"Haru, you came!" He smiles in surprise.   
  
Haruka smiles back and congratulates him. There's not a lot they can exchange with 20 pairs of eyes looking at them from the bus' windows, but Makoto invites Haruka to see them in practice.

* * *

  
One day Haruka has free, he decides to drop by Makoto's work, bringing him a lunch box. He's surprised by how big and advanced are the pool facilities of the school. Coming from a small fishing town in the countryside, it never occurred to him there were powerhouses recruiting promising athletes already at middle school age.   
  
When he finds Makoto with his team, he's taken aback again by the "Coach Tachibana" persona. Makoto sounds assertive but not domineering, he is confident in his words while able to build confidence in his young students. It sounds like he knows exactly what each and every one of them needs and what they are capable of. He sounds like a coach, but at the same time he sounds like Makoto. A weird feeling pass through Haruka as he watches him reach out his hand and help one boy out of the pool. Makoto does his job with a smile and the children seem to love him. It looks like Makoto has truly found his calling. It makes Haruka happy but at the same time he misses the days only he knew the strength of Makoto's hand, the brightness of his smile and the endless capacity of his kindness. 

* * *

  
Haruka hits a wall with his own career shortly after. He performs badly at a tournament and that one failure to place continues to haunt him in training and in the next competitions. He is checked for injuries, but the doctors can't find anything physically wrong. Haruka feels frustrated. Something doesn't feel right. The water doesn't feel right. He can't look at another pool without feeling as though he's about to drown.  
  
"It feels like the water is resisting me," he tries to explain to Makoto. "It doesn't feel right." To anyone else, he would sound crazy, but Makoto just looks at him with a soft smile and takes his hand. They go on an unexpected holiday to a tropical island and spend a magical week with breath taking sunsets, white sandy shores, crystal clear water and pods of wild dolphins. They go to the sea early in the morning, completely alone on the private beach. The ocean is as calm as a pool and Haruka feels rejuvenated as the healing power of the water surrounds him and frees him of any concern just as it used to. When he swims, curious dolphins join him, close enough to make it seem he is one of them. He resurfaces to breathe and they do the same. He swims back to the shore and they follow him again.  
  
Makoto sits on the sand, just watching as Haruka emerges from the sea and walks over to him. He plops down and rests his head against Makoto's shoulder and they watch the dolphins in silence.   
  
"It looks like they're waiting for you," Makoto says with a chuckle after a while. "They're not leaving."  
  
Haruka smiles. "You want to come swim as well?" he asks when he gets up.  
  
"Ehh..." Makoto makes a face.  
  
"You're scared of the dolphins?" Haruka asks quietly.  
  
"Uh, well..." Another nervous chuckle.  
  
"Makoto..." Haruka reaches out his hand.   
  
"Haru..." Emerald eyes sparkle and he takes Haruka's hand and gets up.  
  
Once taking off in the water, the dolphins join him again. They're fast and catch up to him in seconds under the water. He continues his crawl, the water splash against his face as   
He can feel their presence like a massive pressure at his sides, but it does not intimidate or slow him down. On the contrary, he's never felt more excited, not even swimming against the top of the swimming world. Then there's another powerful presence inching steadily behind them. Makoto's presence in the water makes Haruka nostalgic. Ever since graduating high school and taking different paths they haven't swam together again. Even so, Makoto's presence in the water is as strong as he remembers, perhaps stronger. He advances quickly behind Haruka. Suddenly he stops swimming. Haruka stops as well and turns around. The dolphins jump past him, there are two of them now. Haruka swims towards Makoto and floats by his side. The ripples made by the dolphins hit them gently. Makoto has a distant expression as he watches them swim away.  
  
"Makoto?"   
  
"I'm fine," Makoto replies to Haruka's unasked question. "They're beautiful... I've never seen them so up close before, without any glass between us."  
  
Haruka smiles. He remembers their elementary school field trip to the aquarium. Makoto was completely mesmerized by the playful marine mammals, even as he was clutching Haruka's shirt while watching them.   
  
He realizes Makoto's eyes are no longer on the dolphins and blushes lightly, wondering if Makoto can feel the heat wave that crossed his body.   
  
"Haru, you looked just like the dolphins when you were swimming with them," Makoto tells him with a giggle. A drop of seawater makes a path on his cheek. "They were swimming, lined up with you so far ahead... It almost felt like watching you race." He chuckles. "For a moment I could swear the vast ocean is a little pool with lanes."   
  
Haruka blinks. He hasn't noticed any of that. He just swam, trying to feel as much of the water as he could, feel the water that finally accepted him and surrounded him naturally. Water that also had Makoto in it.  
  
Makoto sees Haruka's puzzled expression and laughs. "I think you even broke your personal record. It's too bad I couldn't measure it."  
  
Haruka's heart pounds loudly in his ears. "Makoto, I want you to train me," he says as he puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?!" Makoto gawks at him, a little wave crushes against his face and he coughs the salty water. "What are you saying, Haru?"  
  
"I want you to become my coach," he reiterates.  
  
Makoto shakes the water from his hair and they swim back to the shore. The sun is higher now and the sand is warm, but they are still the only ones around. Haruka sits down next to Makoto, their shoulders almost touching. He continues,   
  
"When I saw you at the school, coaching those children... I wanted you to look only at me. I thought it was childish of me, being jealous of middle school students. But it's not that." He raises his blue eyes to Makoto. "I admired you as a coach."  
  
"Haru... I'm honored, but I don't think I'm qualified..." Makoto admits quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "I only coach kids; you're a top level medalist, Haru."  
  
Haruka shakes his head. This is not about prestige or certificates. And Makoto has shown more dedication and vision than anyone. The nights he spends on developing individual training programs for each of his students is all the evidence Haruka needs. He leans and rests both hands on Makoto's shoulders.  
  
"You understand me better than anyone," he insists. "You got me to swim again when I thought it was over. I want you there for me when I make it to the finish line." His eyes shimmer as he stares intensely at his partner. "I want to swim with you, Makoto."  
  
"Haru..." Makoto's green eyes filled with tears. He tells Haruka he will think about it, but Haruka can tell Makoto is reluctant and he’s dead set on making it happen.   
  
They return home and Haruka finds out all he needed was a little vacation. The water welcome him back and the coaches are all impressed with the miraculous recovery of his form. But Haruka feels the difference. 

* * *

  
When he visits Makoto at work, Haruka is even more determined to hire Makoto as his personal coach. The children have progressed by leaps and bounds since the last time he's seen them. The first year girls relay team advances to the nationals, as well as four students in individual races. It's by no means an easy feat in the most competitive prefecture in the country, even at middle school level. With an impressive resume under such a short time as an assistant, Haruka feels Makoto is ready to become his coach.   
  
The only challenge left is convincing Makoto that he's ready to take on the role.   
  
"It's Nanase-senshuu!!" The children suddenly surround him. It's not only Makoto's first year students, but also the older ones. The head coach and two other assistants are also surprised to see a world class champion at their middle school pool facilities. What’s more, it's Haruka Nanase, who's known to shy away from the spotlight and outside tournaments his public appearances are few.  
  
Haruka is embarrassed by the sudden attention and wishes he had waited until Makoto finished the session. His partner just smile softly and does the talking for Haruka, just like old times, introducing him as a childhood friend who stopped by to visit. The coaches are as thrilled as the kids, wondering why Makoto never invited his famous childhood friend before.  
  
"Nanase-senshuu, swim with us!!" the children ask him once he stops bowing politely at Makoto's co-workers.  
  
"I only swim free," he says almost automatically.  
  
The kids laugh. "We know!!"  
  
The coaches then formally invite Haruka to join the training session and he accepts. It's not surprising the training drills are far more intense and advanced than what they had at the same age in Iwatobi middle school. However, he's surprised it's even more advanced than the training at Samezuka Academy, which prides itself in its powerhouse swimming club. As expected from a swimming club in Tokyo, the children are all aiming not to become the best in Japan, but the world.   
  
In the pool with children 10 years his junior, Haruka gets to swim under Makoto's guidance for the first time. Makoto's style is completely different than Haruka's coaches at his club. He's gentle, but pushes forward, teaching to extract the best without overworking or exhausting his students. He puts emphasis on warm up to avoid injuries.   
  
Haruka is determined to slow himself down when he lines up with four young boys at the springboards. He doesn't want to crash any of their dreams as swimmers. The distant memory of Rin's crying face surfaces before his eyes.   
  
"I'm quitting swimming." He doesn't want to hear anyone say those words again because of him. It's a scar deep in his heart that never truly healed.  
  
He's still thinking about those words when they step up on the springboard. As he's fixing his cap and reaching for his goggles, the boy next to him calls his name.  
  
"Don't dare to go easy on us!" He grins and puts on his goggles. "We won't forgive you if you do!"  
  
Haruka blinks in surprise, then smile and nods.  
  
At the sign, he dives into the water. His body feels light as it's being carried off by the water. The 25 meter pool feels too short as he turns and quickly reaches the end, touching the wall of the pool.  
  
The onlookers cheer, and Haruka turns to watch behind him the children advance.   
  
"Haru." He's surprised to look up and see Makoto's spread hand. He quickly grabs it strongly and Makoto pulls him out of the pool. His heart pounds loudly as he looks at their linked hands, but Makoto quickly lets go, his attention back on the pool and the children.  
  
Haruka turns around as well to see the competition between the boys. None of them slows down or gives up and they reach the goal, a few seconds after Haruka.  
  
Before he can congratulate on a good race, they are all excited about Haruka's swimming, surrounding him again. They want to know his secret and how he swims so fast without even being short of breath and Haruka is happy to share his advice:   
  
"Don't resist the water. Accept its presence."  
  
The children are puzzled and Makoto chuckles and ushers them to prepare for the next swim. Some of them cling to Makoto. The boy that challenged Haruka asks Makoto if he watched him, to which Makoto answers with a bright smile. It strikes Haruka that perhaps the person those children admire is not the world class swimmer Nanase, but their coach Tachibana. Haruka watches them walk and clutches his hand, still feeling the lingering sensation of Makoto's strong hand.  
  
After Makoto finishes his work, Haruka joins him and they go to a quiet little restaurant, where Haruka asks Makoto again to become his coach. Makoto looks at him with a soft smile and Haruka knows Makoto is going to turn him down.  
  
"Haru, I'm really honored..." Makoto starts. "I also want to swim with you again, Haru..."  
  
"Then why won't you?" Haruka uncharacteristically raises his voice. "I think you're qualified enough, I know it."  
  
"Thank you, Haru." Makoto smiles again, but his smiling face only annoys Haruka. He doesn't understand why Makoto doesn't jump on the opportunity, not just as a coach - he knows Makoto cares about fame as much as he does, which is not at all, but any coach would dream of training an Olympic swimmer - but as his lifelong partner, it's a chance for them to spend more time together and share an aspect of their life which they haven't in some years. Thinking about it, walking this path without Makoto has no meaning at all. He started competitive swimming only because of Makoto who threw those very words at him.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to," Makoto answers Haruka's internal monologue. "I just can't right now."  
  
Haruka frowns. "Because of those kids."  
  
His partner nods. "You saw them. How hard they work... This school is a powerhouse, that's true. They're in Tokyo best 8 every year, but did you know they haven't made it to the nationals in 22 years?" Makoto raises his eyes to Haruka. "When I joined no one even looked at the first year students... I can't leave them now when they've made it this far."  
  
Haruka sighed. Taking a sip from his barley tea, he considers giving up. But with only two years to go before the next Olympic games, right there in Tokyo, he has an idea for a compromise.  
  
"Then don't quit your job," he says, putting down his cup.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You can train them until the nationals. You can even train them until the end of the year, but in your free time, train me."  
  
"Haru..." Makoto mumbles.  
  
"It shouldn't be a problem, right?" Haruka's deep blue eyes look dark as a stormy sea. If Makoto really doesn't want to do it, this is where Haruka plans to give up.  
  
"Un, I'll do it." Makoto's face look serious and determined and Haruka gets confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll do it," Makoto repeats. "I'll become Haru's coach."  
  
Haruka's stomach flutters in response. "You will?" he asks, still sounding doubtful. He didn't expect Makoto to agree to his compromise so quickly without some time to think it over first.  
  
Makoto nods. "Those kids are important to me," he says. "But after seeing how strongly you feel about it, Haru... It made me happy." He smiles. "I won't go easy on you though."  
  
"Yeah." Haruka finally smiles and the light returns to his eyes. "I'll be prepared." 

 

_end of part I_


	2. For the Dreams

It's strange for Haruka to sign Makoto as his personal coach and embark on a work relationship with him. Naturally, they keep their romantic involvement a secret - even from their close relatives, although Haruka thinks at least Makoto's parents have their suspicions. As far as their close circle knows, they are only childhood friends who share an apartment.  
At the beginning, Haruka is nervous how to act around Makoto, and Makoto is nervous someone might find out their secret, but they adjust quickly and for the most part keep their coach-swimmer relationship professional.   
  
The summer two years before the Olympics is busy for both Haruka and Makoto. Makoto juggles between preparing his students for the national tournament and learning as he goes to train an Olympic swimmer.   
  
Rin, who finally makes the cut in the butterfly stroke, joins Haruka in Japan's medley relay squad. Still unable to prove himself as a worthy rival for Haruka, despite nearly making the strict Japanese cut for the 50 meter freestyle, Rin is satisfied to join Haruka as a teammate.   
  
It feels strange for Haruka to train with Rin again for a relay about 10 years after their relay in sixth grade. Although he doesn't feel as strong as Rin about times and competitions, in the past 4 years he's grown accustomed to racing against Rin. Having a rival is perhaps tiresome, but Haruka can't deny it helps him improve his weaknesses, particularly at sprinting through the 50 meter race, where Rin is constantly at his heels and occasionally defeats him.   


* * *

  
There is a down side to having Rin around when Haruka is finally able to bring Makoto to training camps with him. It forces them to keep the friends only facade even during their free time. Eventually Rin finds out, when he comes to Makoto's room to look for Haruka. Makoto tries to keep him out to no avail. After his initial shock Rin calms down and Makoto, still too embarrassed and flustered, stops apologizing. Haruka, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, calmly puts on Makoto's large T-shirt and sits down on Makoto's bed.  
  
"Since when are you dating??" Rin wants to know.  
  
Haruka and Makoto exchange looks. Even Haruka can't think of the answer. They weren't exactly dating. They were just together. They've never told anyone about it, so he's not sure what words to use.  
  
"We're not exactly dating," Makoto speaks Haruka's mind, also unable to explain. "We're just together? I guess?" He chuckles nervously.  
  
"Like you only have sex?" Rin asks and makes a face. "Ugh, don't tell me, I don't want to know!"  
  
"No," Makoto protests. "I love Haru."  
  
Haruka furrows his brow, he hates Makoto making it sound one sided. He quietly lets out, "I love Makoto from long before."   
  
"I love Haru from before that," Makoto replies and Haruka opens his mouth to retaliate.  
  
"Okay, I get it, I get it... Geez, you two..." Rin puts his face in his palm. "I don't know why I didn't realize this before... It's so obvious now..." He glances up at Makoto. "You always seemed like Haru's wife... Even in elementary school."  
  
Makoto scratches his cheek, looking coy. "Well, we got together later... Middle school was it? Our first kiss..."   
  
"First kiss was kindergarten," Haruka interrupts, blushing as well.  
  
Rin shakes his head and slaps a hand to his forehead again. "That can't possibly count, geez. I mean, I really don't want to hear..."  
  
Makoto chuckles nervously. "It's weird actually telling it to someone..."  
  
Rin blinks at him. "You mean no one knows?"  
  
Makoto shakes his head and Haruka looks down. He feels guilty. Since his grandmother passed away he wasn't particularly close to his family, but Makoto grew up with a tight family unit. He didn't care what his own parents would say, but he could lose sleep worrying about how Makoto's family would react if they found out.  
  
"You should at least tell your family?" Rin looks at Makoto. "It must be hard to keep such an important secret--"  
  
"No!" Makoto interrupts him sharply. "We can't. And Rin, please keep it a secret too." His polite request with the unusual assertive tone makes it sound like a command.  
  
"Makoto..." Rin starts in confusion.  
  
"Until Haru retires, no one must find out. Not even my family." Makoto leaves no room for discussion. Haruka is also surprised. They had never talked about it, but he was always afraid their parents wouldn't understand their relationship. It never occurred to him Makoto had other concerns in keeping it a secret.  
  
It's ironic. Haruka had thought of every worst case scenario from Makoto's parents banning him from seeing Makoto to disowning their son, but never has he even considered the implications on his own career and future, while Makoto was thinking the exact opposite and put Haruka's future as his top priority.   
It was too much.   
He laughed.  
  
"You know," Makoto says after Rin leaves, sitting down next to Haruka on the bed. "I'm kind of glad Rin found out."  
  
Haruka nods. It's a huge relief that Rin seems completely okay with their relationship. Perhaps one day they could tell everyone, and hopefully they'll be as accepting. He would still have to apologize to Makoto's parents.  
  
Without warning Makoto reaches out and pulls Haruka into his lap. He runs his fingers over Haruka's cheek and the side of his neck.  
  
"My parents would definitely be happy to know their son is in such good hands. They love you, Haru-chan." He kisses Haruka's ear.   
  
"Drop the -chan already..." Haruka mutters and turns around, shoving Makoto down on the mattress. They continue what Rin had interrupted.  


* * *

  
With the school year over, Makoto leaves the middle school and becomes Haruka's trainer full time. Haruka still feels guilty. Even though Makoto assures him again it's what he wants, Haruka promises himself it's only temporary and he will set Makoto free to pursue his own dream eventually.  
  
Meanwhile he's reaching new heights under Makoto's guidance. Makoto forces him to do more land training and develop his muscles - he also stresses on balancing Haruka's diet and makes sure he takes the time to rest well. The physical and mental strengthening shows merit. Setting records in Japan, Haruka keeps himself a household name in his country and even the world follows his development in both curiosity and anticipation for the coming Olympics.   
  
  
At the world championship in South Korea, the summer of 2019, Rin and Haruka's relay squad qualify for the Olympics, taking third place and the bronze. Haruka gets another gold for the freestyle 100 meter and two more silver medals. His times for the other events significantly improve as well and for the first time he will be representing Japan in every freestyle event at the Olympics in Tokyo.  
  
When the sports reporters attempt to interview him, Haruka turns his head to Makoto and his coach doesn't fail to relay what's on Haruka's mind.   
He just nods and mumbles a small agreement. Makoto becoming his voice again is comfortable for him.   


* * *

  
As Japan's Olympic preparations go into full swing, Rin and Haruka become a sort of superstars in their homeland. Although pushed by his agent, Haruka still shies away from all the media exposure. Rin, on the other hand, takes it all in a storm, appearing on variety shows and modeling in ads. When he blurts on TV that Haruka is his rival and also childhood friend along with Makoto, the media are all over the story.  
  
With Makoto pushed in front of the spotlight, Haruka decides he has no choice but draw more attention to himself and his career. He signs a contract with the sports brand Ties, and becomes their face. That year Haruka and Makoto earn enough to move to a new apartment, choosing an upscale area with more privacy. There's even a private gym and pool in the building, but when they are home training or swimming is far from their minds.  


* * *

  
The Olympics feel different this time. Maybe it's because it's not his first time marching into the Olympic stadium for the ceremony, maybe because he's moved to front of the delegation, or maybe it's because Rin is marching with him, but Haruka feels more comfortable and less dazzled by all the hype and the flashy ceremony.  
  
With the ceremony over, Haruka and Makoto are ready to take on all eight events he's participating in. Haruka is happy to have his family and friends sit in their reserved seats where he can easily spot them. The twins, now teens, hold up signs to support him, joined by Nagisa and Rei. They wave at him when they notice his gaze. He puts his goggles over his eyes, smiles softly and takes his mark. The cool water is biting at his skin. He can feel the presence of the world's greatest freestyle swimmers at both his sides, but he's not intimated; he's empowered. With his friends in his heart and the tamed water wrapped softly around him as he cuts through with his arms, Haruka has no limit and no foe. Despite his great form, the freestyle relays don't leave Japan with a medal. Haruka makes it to the final in 1500 meters and nearly grabs a bronze, but makes up for that with silver in 400 and 200 meters. Standing up to everyone's expectations, he defends his world champion title and gets his first Olympic gold medal in 100 meter. On the podium when the sound system blurs out Japan's somber anthem, Haruka spots Makoto in the corner of his eyes. Smiling inside, Haruka raises his head high as he straightens solemnly while the anthem continues to play.   
  
"It's heavy," he mumbles quietly at the surprised photographers as he puts the first Olympic gold around Makoto's neck. The coach chuckles and quietly zips up Haruka's jersey. The cameras resume their flashes yet Haruka feels light, almost relaxed, standing next to his coach for a quick interview. However, there's no time to rest with the 50m race and medley relay still in front of his eyes.   


* * *

  
The next day Haruka makes history yet again for Japan as he takes the gold for the freestyle 50 meter race. Known in Japan for years as "Iruka ouji" - the dolphin prince, the global media crown him as the indisputable king of freestyle swimming.   
  
"Dolphin prince, such a stupid name," Rin scoffs when he meets Haruka again, preparing for the medley relay heats. "Good job, Haru." He slaps a hand over Haruka's shoulder dragging him along for the warmups. Makoto wraps up the interview and joins them as one of the assistant coaches for the relay.   
  
With Nagisa and Rei rooting for them in the front vip seats, Haruka can't feel more complete. There were many people in and out of his life leaving their impact, their faces flash in front of his eyes- Nao-senpai, Natsuya and Ikuya, Asahi, Sousuke, Yazaki's older brother Shouta, even Kisumi, they're all a part of him, but not as much as the team they created in high school that made it all the way to the nationals in their first and last eternal summer. He doesn't see or speak to Nagisa and Rei as frequently as he would've liked, now that they're all adults and walking different paths in life, but they're his spiritual guides and supporters since the beginning and they're with him when he swims.  
  
The backstroke and breaststroke swimmers on their team are good, but not good enough to take a lead against the strong teams at the central lanes. Haruka's heart beating fast, his win at the 50 meter, just a hair ahead of the second place, feels so distant like it happened in a different life. Rin fidgets at his side, getting ready for his turn, snaps back his goggles and dives as soon as their teammate touches the wall. Haruka gets ready, but watching Rin racing is distracting. Rin's always been a fast starter, but he cuts through the water with his arms and shoulders fast and furious, not skipping like a butterfly but a shark zooming in on his prey. He closes the gap and puts their team in the front line again, just like he did during the heats. Haruka prepares and then dives over Rin's head as soon as the redhead touches the wall.  
  
"Go, Haru!!!" Both Rin and Makoto shout behind him.   
  
The water welcomes him in like an old friend. They carry him forward smoothly and the presence of his friends balances the enormous pressure he feels from the competitors. Just like that time he saw the sight, he can see them swimming with him - Rei and Nagisa with their energetic support, Rin with his cocky grin motioning with his arm to follow along. Haruka follows him, then stops and looks at his other side. Makoto is there, smiling - just like then, it feels like he lights up the darkness of the water. He reaches out a hand and Haruka takes it, entwining his fingers. Makoto's light makes Haruka comfortable; it fills his heart with resilience. Haruka is the one advancing, but they go forward together, like always.  
  
Haruka reaches out as far as he can to touch the wall and quickly turns around, tearing the  goggles and cap from his head and as he looks for the scoreboard, as do the other swimmers at his side.  
  
When he sees the number next to Japan on the electronic board all the air leaves his lungs. They did it. They really did it - his friends and family's voices reach his ears through the roars of the crowd. The swimmers at his side go over to him in the water, shake his hand and pull him in for a brief hug in congratulations. He's still overwhelmed, but when he turns around Makoto's large hand is once again in front of his eyes. He looks up at the same smiling face, at the one person who was always there for him, for as long as he could remember, he never feels more at home than when he looks at this man's face.  
  
"As I thought, Haru-chan is the best in the water," Makoto says, still smiling. Even though he has been saying that since they were young children, it catches Haruka by surprise every single time.  
  
It's the moment Haruka waits for after every race even if he never says it with words. As long as Makoto is there for him, he can go anywhere and reach any height. As long as he has this strong hand to pull him up, and a warm smile to return to from the chill of the water; as long as he has all that he is truly free.   
  
Haruka smiles lightly, and grabs Makoto's hand, letting the coach pull him out of the water. Makoto is reserved, just patting his shoulder and Haruka wishes he would pull him in for a hug, but he knows that's the most of the public affection Makoto would show as his coach.   
  
Before he can say anything, Rin jumps on him with a hug, and their teammates quickly join in. Makoto steps back, letting the photographers surround the swimmers.   
  
After a session of photographs with the rest of the Japanese team, Makoto stands before Haruka again, the towel spread between his hands and he smiles, tilting his head. Haruka steps in, letting Makoto put the towel on him. Makoto starts drying him out of habit, but quickly catches himself and pulls away. Once Haruka finishes drying himself and putting on his jersey, they both go to the medal ceremony.   
Makoto joins the staff, standing at the back of the group picture.   


* * *

  
The Olympics games are still at their height when Haruka returns to the peace of his home, finally some time to relax as the focus moves on to other athletes.   
  
It's only a short recess, but it's a sorely needed and well deserved rest. He's given more interviews and had more photos taken of himself than perhaps his entire life. Haruka wants to take a long bath, but he also wants to crash into bed and sleep. Between the two tempting choices, he slumps down on the sofa and leans back, just relaxing. He opens an eye when Makoto comes in, carrying all their bags.  
  
_Haruka doesn't participate in many interviews and often lets Makoto do the talking for him at events, but just this time, he had to say something Makoto would never say, because Makoto would never speak about himself._    
  
_"Why do you always give your medals to your coach?" One reporter finally asks.  
_  
_Haruka smiles lightly. Why does he? It's not because they are lovers, and it's not because they are best friends. The medals belong to Makoto just as much as they belong to him. For one thing, he wouldn't even take on competitive swimming if Makoto hadn't invited him when they were children.  
  
"Makoto is the one doing all the tiresome work," he answers simply. "I just swim."  
  
He wants to talk more about Makoto and all the hard work he puts into training someone as willful as Haruka is, because it's something no one could tell from the outside. Haruka has a light in him, and that light casts a shadow on people around him. But for Haruka, the light is not his own, just like the moon can shine brightly at night thanks to the light of the sun even through the darkness.  
  
"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here," he tries to explain. "I would probably still be in the bath."   
  
The reporter blinks confused and Haruka wishes he was more eloquent. It's too difficult to explain, but put it simply, they were partners._    
  
Makoto puts down the bags and sits next to Haruka on the couch. Finally they are all alone. Even though both of them are exhausted from the eventful week and the rigorous training that preceded it, they take the time to fully appreciate the moment they have to celebrate in private. They turn off their phones and grin at each other.   
  
"Good job, Coach Tachibana," Haruka says with a smirk and hurries to unzip Makoto's jersey.  


* * *

  
If Haruka thought the fame would subside after the Olympics - he was right, but not immediately. He is already too used to covering his face, wearing a baseball cap and a mask nearly on a regular basis. Makoto's profile also rose; he gets many offers from sports clubs and schools to come coach for them. Haruka watches him as he turns the offers down, and he knows that he needs to keep the promise he made for himself. He's only borrowing Makoto for a time and then he has to set him free to fulfill his own dream.   
  
But there's still a way to go before that time. The Olympic is over but Haruka is still in his prime and ready to break more records, especially his own. For the next few years Haruka gets to swim in most long pools around the world, with Makoto accompanying him as his coach. They see new sights and learn about the world and the infinite horizon that opens before them.  


* * *

 

Shortly after his 30th birthday, still in the top of his career and with three Olympics behind him, Haruka is crowned the most decorated Japanese athlete of all time and the best freestyle swimmer the world has known. With everyone expecting more great things to his name, and already having signed in a few upcoming international events, Haruka responds with a surprising early retirement announcement.   
  
The last time he wins a tournament, Makoto is there as his coach for the last time. It's just a local tournament, and nothing that would normally grab attention, but the stadium is filled from side to side with spectators who want to see him swim for the last time. Haruka doesn't disappoint his audience and receives a standing applause when he makes it to the finish line in a record breaking performance for a short pool.   
  
"Well done, Haru-chan!" Makoto smiles at him and Haruka stares in wonder at the spread hand. A bit regretful, he grabs it and let Makoto pull him up for the last time - the audience is still applauding loudly around them. Makoto helps him dry and zips up the jersey for him for the last time with the cameras flashing around them.  
  
Everyone wants to know why. Why Haruka is quitting now when he can still win more tournaments and bring home more medals, when he suffers no injury and age shows no sign of slowing him down compared to younger swimmers.  


* * *

  
Haruka ignores all the questions, except from one person. He feels he owes it to Rin, who has been his relay teammate and rival for so many years.   
  
"It's Makoto's turn now to follow his dream," Haruka explains when the two are alone. "I made him put it on hold for so long."  
  
"But Makoto wanted to be a coach, didn't he? He's done that before he became your coach."   
  
Haruka shakes his head. "Makoto's dream is to teach children to swim."   
  
The only reason Makoto became a coach was because he couldn't find a full time job as a swim teacher. Now that he has a world reputation and Olympic experience it might be a different story, Haruka thinks. But the job offers Makoto gets all the same - from respected clubs in Japan and even overseas, all want to hire him to train their swimmers for the Olympics.   
  
Rin has to call Haruka's name a few times to snap him out of his thought, but Haruka already has an idea. He excuses himself, throws some money on the table as he gets up and leaves a confused Rin alone at the restaurant.  


* * *

  
"I'm back," Makoto announces out of habit, but is surprised to see Haruka is already home.  
  
"How was it?" Haruka asks as Makoto starts to remove his formal clothes.  
  
"It was all right..." It is clear Makoto prefers avoiding the conversation. He turns away from Haruka and slumps his shoulders.   
  
There's something he doesn't want to say. Haruka has felt that many times over. The tensed silence between two people that are so much a part of each other, it feels like one unwanted thought would burden the other.   
  
This time he doesn't want to let it go on for months. This time he wants the air cleared between them as soon as possible.  
  
He's about to speak up when Makoto furrows his brow, looking almost pained. He folds his lips and looks at Haruka. "Haru, let's talk."  
  
There's still a heavy air between them as they sit down on the couch, the space between them bigger than usual.   
  
"Haru, I don't think I told you before... I really had a great time as your coach," Makoto says, but to Haruka his smile seems weary. He nods, waiting for Makoto to continue. "I learned a lot on the way and it's an experience I'll cherish forever... Thank you for believing in me and taking me as your coach." He wets his lips and before Haruka could respond, he adds, "To be honest, I don't think I could do it again, I don't think I could become someone else's coach now... I don't want to be." He raises his eyes to Haruka and the athlete feels his face burning. He doesn't want Makoto to be someone else's coach either, but he would not say that.  
  
"So I turned them down," Makoto continues. "It was a really good offer but it didn't feel right. I thought... I want to do something else now; I don't want anyone else's Olympic medals." He rubs his chin as he considers his next words. "Like maybe teach at a school... But it would only be part time I guess... So..." His voice wanders off as though he has not much confidence in his idea, but then his face turn defiant again and he raises his eyes to Haruka. "I want to open my own swimming school," he says. "I want to teach children to swim."  
  
Haruka blinks in amazement, wondering how long Makoto cooked that idea without saying a word. "Your own swimming club?" he asks quietly. "How will you do that?"  
  
Makoto chuckles. "I don't know, but I do have some savings..."  
  
"I'll help," Haruka jumps in. "Let's do it."  
  
Makoto looks more relieved and Haruka understands. They've been together since birth, for as long as their memory extends they've been so much a part of one another, he couldn't imagine sharing his life and dreams with anyone else. The thought of continuing without Makoto at his side terrifies him. When he was 13, Makoto asked if he would be fine without him. An odd, heavy question for children, Haruka knows now. But the answer is the same now as it was then, maybe even more definite. He makes sure Makoto doesn't forget it.   


* * *

  
Having an idea and making it reality are two different things. Makoto does most of the hard work with Haruka giving occasional input. They return to their home prefecture of Tottori and it takes them a little more than a year to see their swimming school taking shape. Haruka watches Makoto through the stages, and can't help but admire his resilience and dedication in the face of bureaucracy. But Makoto as usual pays little attention to his own needs and often overworks himself. Haruka wakes up alone one night, finding Makoto collapsed in the office, those moments of panic and helplessness remind him the incident from their first training camp in high school.  
  
When Makoto returns home from the hospital checkup, Haruka prepares him a big meal. He's still angry and Makoto can feel it.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He tries a cute approach, making the most apologetic upturned eyebrows face he can. Haruka is usually weak against Makoto's face, but he's still sulking.   
  
"I'm really, really sorry for worrying you, Haruka." Makoto's face turns serious and he puts his palms together as he bows in apology. "Please forgive me," he pleads.   
  
Haruka sighs. "I was scared," he says quietly and allows Makoto to hug him.  
  
Makoto sighs, apologizing again. He takes a whiff of Haruka's hair and skin. "As I thought, feeling you like this relaxes me the most. I don't even remember why I worried so much over some papers."  
  
In the bedroom, Haruka realizes for the first time he has the power to free Makoto of his doubts and concerns, just the way the water frees him. He makes sure Makoto doesn't overwork himself to exhaustion again.  


* * *

  
When the club finally opens, Haruka stands with Makoto on a new road.  
If he had any doubts about retiring early, they are gone. Walking together the path towards Makoto's dream has always been the answer.  
He watches Makoto with his first class and it's as though time turned back and Makoto is the same seventeen years old boy he watched that summer when Makoto worked part time at the new Iwatobi swim club.  
Makoto is a natural and the children all seems to love him... As well as their mothers.   


* * *

  
While Makoto is busy teaching the children to get acquainted with the water, Haruka swims at the second pool leisurely. He floats on his back just staring at the ceiling and feels completely relaxed.   
  
The door opens and he turns his head hearing high heels against the cobbled floor.   
  
"Auntie..." He's surprised to see Makoto's mother. She's smiling kindly at him as she greets him, but he feels alarmed. She never comes for a visit unannounced, even though they now lived only about 30-40 minutes away by car from Iwatobi.   
  
He gets out of the water and grabs his towel, drying his shoulder. "Did something happen?" he carefully asks. "Makoto is still with the class..."  
  
"Actually," she says and sounds hesitant for a brief moment. "I've come to see you... Would you mind if we sit somewhere for tea?"  
  
There's an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Since his father transferred for work, and his mother was rarely home, the Tachibanas have been like family for Haruka, taking care of him at times of need, and sometimes more than he would've liked. For years he has suspected they know about his relationship with Makoto, but never dared to bring the subject up. Even now that they were adults in their early 30s, he felt as insecure as he never was even when he was a child.  
  
They sit at a tea shop not far from the school and Haruka fidgets with the mug, not daring to raise his eyes to the woman that could read him nearly as well as her son. She starts with a small talk - it has been a while since they saw each other face to face, although she talks to Makoto on the phone almost every day. Haruka wishes she wasn't so nice and cut straight to the chase. He wants that crippling anxiety over with.  
  
And then she drops the bomb. He thinks he misheard and perks his head.  
  
"Makoto didn't tell you?" She looks surprised. "He said he will think about it."  
  
"About what?" he asks again.  
  
"The marriage interview we want to set for him?" she clarifies and Haruka feels numb.   
  
"Makoto... didn't say anything..." he utters meekly. He's trying his best to keep himself together, but she must have been expecting him to be surprised.  
  
She sighs and takes a sip from her tea. "That Makoto... He should start thinking about his life more... There's more to it than work."  
  
Haruka lowers his head, feeling ashamed. If he looked at her directly, she might be burned from the fire he feels coming from his face.  
  
"I just want him to be with someone who will love him and take care of him..."   
  
Haruka wants to tell her that he does. He wants to ask her for her son, but he's frozen solid and the words won't leave his mouth. She raises her eyes to him and he quickly drops his eyes to the tea, resenting his cowardice.   
  
"I'm glad Makoto has you, Haru-chan," she says and he listens quietly. "But you're already over 30 years old, how long do you plan to share a house?" Every word is a stab in his heart, and she delivers the final blow, "Makoto loves you too much, he would never do anything. It's the same since you were little kids. Won't you set him free, Haruka?"   


* * *

  
The water feels cold and dark and it is pulling him down into the bottomless abyss. He can't breathe. He flatters around with his arms, but his legs don't move. As he starts to panic the oxygen he exudes bubbles around him and grows. His eyes widen as he gasps, trying to breathe. The chilly water fills his throat and lungs...   
  
"Haru!!" Makoto shakes him and Haruka opens his eyes to see his lover hovering above him, looking concerned. It's been a long time since he had a nightmare. His face is covered with cold sweat. He pants, looking around the dimly lit room and back to Makoto.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asks once he steadies his breath.  
  
"You were thrashing in bed worse than I do," Makoto says and touches Haruka's wet bangs, smoothing a lock between his fingers.   
  
"Just a bad dream..." Haruka mumbles and lies back down. He doesn't really remember his dream, but his throat feels dry.   
  
He turns his back when Makoto lies back down and closes his eyes.   
  
"Ne... Haru...." Makoto suddenly says. Haruka opens his eyes. He feels Makoto's fingers against his shoulder, but Makoto just sighs. "Never mind."  
  
Haruka frowns and then decides to tackle the subject. "Your mother was here today."  
  
"Eh?" Makoto sounds surprise, but Haruka turns around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me about the marriage interview?"  
  
Makoto is quiet for a moment. "Damn, I didn't want you to hear about it..." He sits up in bed. "It's the daughter of a friend of my father’s from work... Mom said she's very cute but shy..." He pauses when Haruka doesn't react. “I'm going to refuse of course," he assures.  
  
"Why?" Haruka asks, putting a hand under his cheek.   
  
His partner seems baffled by the question and Haruka ponders about auntie's words. She asked him to set Makoto free... He doesn't know how to do that without pushing Makoto away.   
  
"Of course I'm going to refuse," Makoto repeats. "Isn't it obvious?! The only one I want to marry is Haruka!" he blurts with confidence and Haruka feels his heart skipping a beat, even as his partner gets embarrassed and withdraw his words. He sits up and looks at Makoto. Even though he wants to fly into Makoto's arms, he knows he has to be the voice of reason, or they'd both drown.  
  
"I'm not a woman," he says.   
  
"I never cared about that."   
  
"I can't give you children," Haruka clarifies.  
  
Makoto just shrugs. "I have children. I'll have a lot more children I'm sure."  
  
"Dummy," Haruka chuckles.  
  
"I'm serious," Makoto insists. "There's no one else I want to share my life with. I can only be happy with you, Haruka." It's the second time Makoto uses Haruka's full name.  
  
Haruka tightens his fists. He can't lie to Makoto or himself anymore. He takes a deep breath, and, without lowering his intense blue eyes from Makoto, he utters, "then, let's get married."  
  
Makoto bats his eyes. "Ehh?!" he mumbles after a moment. "Don't joke, Haru--"  
  
"I mean it. Marry me, Makoto Tachibana." He ponders for a moment. "I don't have a ring right now, but please accept me."  
  
"Haru....." Makoto's voice trembles. "That's not fair..." He sinks back to the bed and buries his head under the pillow, holding it with his arms.  
  
"Makoto?" Haruka's chest feels heavy. Although he brought up the proposal without any thought, he knows with all his being that it's right. He wants to make Makoto happy, and he wants to do that for the rest of his life. If only a piece of paper makes such a difference to the world, he will sign it. He will think about facing Makoto's parents later.  
  
He touches Makoto's shoulder and his lover twitches. Haruka lies down, kissing Makoto's shoulder blade. He calls his name again.   
  
"It's not fair, Haru!!" Makoto repeats from under the pillow. "I wanted to be the one proposing... I had so many plans how to do it... Geez...."  
  
Haruka smiles, thinking that as much as Makoto matured and changed over the years, he was still the same Makoto he knew since the moment he opened his eyes and became conscious of his surroundings.  
  
"You can still do that," Haruka chuckles and wipes the tears from his eyes. "But come out from under that pillow already..."  
  
"No...." Makoto says, his voice still shaken. "I'm so happy I'm going to cry..."  
  
The dawn comes and colors their room in stripes of morning light. Whatever the future holds for them next, they will overcome together, like always, on the path to their next dream.  


_end._


End file.
